Will you marry me?
by LadyNoxia
Summary: So, diese Geschichte ist nun bestimmt schon ein Jahr alt, aber sie ist...na ja, mein Herzblut, ich liebe sie, auch wenn sie vielleicht etwas seltsam kommt. Aya und Schuldig sind verheiratet (haltet mich für blöd, so ist es in der Story halt) und blicken z
1. Prolog Part 1

Autor: Mastermind-the-guilty-one  
FandomWeiß Kreuz  
Teil: 1/11  
Rating:PG-16  
Warnings:Lemon, depri, Angst, sap  
Pairring: Aya x Schuldig  
Disclaimer: Die Bishis gehören (leider) nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen...  
Kommentar: So, diese Geschichte ist nun bestimmt schon ein Jahr alt, aber sie ist...na ja, mein Herzblut, ich liebe sie, auch wenn sie vielleicht etwas seltsam kommt. Aya und Schuldig sind verheiratet (haltet mich für blöd, so ist es in der Story halt) und blicken zurück in die Vergangenheit. Die Geschichte erzählt ihre Gegenwart und ihre Vergangenheit abwechselnd und besteht aus drei Teilen: Prolog, Haupteil und Epilog. Und zum Titel: Ja, ich bin mir im klaren darüber, was das Wörtlich übersetzt bedeutet! XDD

"Blabla" - jemand redet  
'_denkdenk_' - jemand denkt  
-_Denklaber_- - Schuldig spricht telepatisch mit jemandem  
-**Name**- Point of View von -Name-  
Gegenwart / Vergangenheit - spricht für sich oder?

**Will You marry me?**

**Prolog Part 1**

Gegenwart

_-_**Schuldig**_-_

Es ist jetzt drei Jahre her. Seit drei Jahren gehörst du zu mir. Vor drei Jahren haben wir uns ewige Treue geschworen. Und ich liebe dich von Tag zu Tag mehr. Du liegst dicht an mich gekuschelt an meiner Seite, schläfst friedlich und siehst dabei aus wie ein Engel. Angefangen hat alles vor...wie lange ist das schon her? Ich denke, es müssen so ungefähr fünf Jahre sein. Damals sah ich dich zum ersten Mal. Ich wusste gleich, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Trotz allem zündete ich den Sprengsatz. Du musst einen sehr starken Schutzengel gehabt haben, denn deine Schwester hatte weniger Glück. Noch immer, fünf Jahre nach dem Unfall´ liegt sie im Koma.

Vergangenheit

Aber es hatte auch ein Gutes. Denn durch dieses Ereignis kamst du zu Weiß´. Wenn das nicht geschehen wäre, hätte ich dich nie wieder gesehen und dich wahrscheinlich einfach so vergessen. Aber so standen wir uns eines Tages, oder besser gesagt eines Nachts, gegenüber. Du hast mich sofort erkannt und der Hass auf mich blitzte in deinen wunderschönen Augen. Deine Teammitglieder nannten dich Aya´, also tat ich es auch. Aya? Diesen Namen hatte ich doch schon mal gehört. Ich hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn deine Gruppe Weiß´ und die Gruppe Schwarz´ zu der ich gehörte, waren Feinde und hatten den Auftrag sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Nun gut. Das sollte ja nicht so schwer werden, dich umzubringen, dachte ich damals. Immer wenn unsere Gruppen aufeinander trafen, haben wir gegeneinander gekämpft. Immer wieder sah ich den Hass in deinen Augen. Irgendwann begann ich mich zu fragen warum. Ich wusste nicht, warum du mich so gehasst hast. Ich hatte schon viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen und erinnerte mich gerade noch daran, dass ich dich in Verbindung mit der Drogengeschichte deines Vaters traf und das deine Schwester schwer verletzt wurde. Was aus ihr geworden war, wusste ich nicht. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte mich eigentlich nie etwas wirklich interessiert, außer wen ich als nächsten flachlegen könnte, aber, weiß-Gott-warum, interessierte es mich, warum du mich so gehasst hast. In einem Kampf gelang es mir, dir einen Zettel zu zustecken, worauf ich dich zu einem Treffen einlud. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den Text: "Morgen um Mitternacht am alten Friedhof! Ich will mit dir reden und dann bringen wir es ein für alle Mal zu Ende!" Ich hätte natürlich auch einfach in deine Gedanken eindringen können und dort nach einer Antwort suchen können, aber ich wollte es von dir hören. In dieser Nacht träumte ich das erste Mal von dir. Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie gut du aussahst, und immer noch aussiehst. Ich dachte kurz darüber nach, ob ich dich bei unserem Treffen nicht einfach manipulieren sollte, um ein bisschen Spaß mit dir zu haben.  
Ich ging also an besagtem Abend zu dem Treffpunkt, ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob du überhaupt kommen würdest. Ich hoffte es einfach. Und tatsächlich, du kamst. In deinem langen Ledermantel, dass Katana in der linken Hand. "Was willst du Schuldig? Worüber willst du mit mir reden?" hast du gefragt, als wir uns gegenüber standen.

Gegenwart

_-_**Aya**_-_

"So nachdenklich? Was beschäftigt dich, Schu?", keine Antwort. Ja, das ist typisch für meinen geliebten Mastermind. Du tust es zwar nicht oft, aber wenn du mal in deinen eigenen Gedanken wühlst, dann ist es schwer dich herauszureißen, aber genau das tue ich. Nachdem ich mich ausgiebig gestreckt habe, mache ich es mir, flink wie eine Katze, auf deinem, nur mit einer Shorts bekleidetem, Körper bequem. Dann beuge ich mich zu dir herab und gebe dir einen Kuss. Nach kurzer Zeit erwiderst du ihn. Ich löse mich von dir und stelle dir meine Frage noch mal. "Ich denke daran, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben, wie wir uns näher kamen und auch daran, dass du mich gehasst hast, oder es vielleicht immer noch tust!", gibst du mir nachdenklich eine Antwort. Ich kichere. Du siehst mich fragend an. '_Wenn ich dich immer noch hassen würde, wäre ich bestimmt nicht mit dir verheiratet_', ich spreche in Gedanken zu dir, denn ich weiß, das du sie liest. -_Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Treffen?-_ Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran: Wir standen uns auf dem alten Friedhof gegenüber. Du hattest mir einen Zettel zugesteckt und mich dorthin eingeladen.  
Yohji glaubte, ich würde mich mit 'nem Mädchen treffen und hat nicht weiter gefragt. Ken und Omi? Ich glaube, sie haben nie gefragt, wo ich hin wollte. Ihnen hat es gereicht, wenn ich am nächsten Tag wieder da war und sie bekocht habe. Na ja, Ken und Yohji konnten überhaupt nicht kochen, Omi war auch kein Meisterkoch, aber die Küche sah bei weitem nicht so schlimm aus, wie bei Ken oder Yohji. Also hab ich meistens selbst gekocht. Wenn Yohji am Abend in der Disko war gleich etwas mehr, denn dann waren wir immer eine Person mehr, da Yohji nur selten ohne irgendeine Begleitung heimkam und mich damit nachts fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Wenn er sich, mit wem auch immer, wenigstens leise vergnügen könnte, aber nein...Heute würde ich ihm das nicht mehr übel nehmen. Vielleicht, weil ich ihn nicht mehr ertragen muss, weil wir unser eigenes Haus in Deutschland haben, oder weil wir auch manchmal etwas lauter sind, wenn wir...-_Sex haben?-_ 'Was machst du in meinen Gedanken?' -_Nichts Besonderes.-_

Vergangenheit

Ich fragte dich also, was du von mir wolltest und du sagtest, du hättest eine Frage an mich. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich sagte, ich würde sie dir beantworten. Ich wollte dich doch eigentlich nur töten, mich an dir rächen, für das, was Aya deinetwegen durchleiden muss. Als du mich jedoch fragtest, warum ich dich hasste, war ich erstaunt und wütend zugleich. Ich hätte nie erwartet, das es dich interessieren könnte, warum jemand dich hasst, aber ich war auch wütend, weil du es nicht wusstest. Du hattest vergessen, was du mir und meiner Schwester angetan hattest. Wider meiner Erwartungen ging ich aber nicht gleich auf dich los, sondern erklärte dir fast gelassen, warum ich dich hasste.

_-_**Schuldig**_-_

"Ich hasse dich, weil du für den Zustand meiner Schwester Aya verantwortlich bist!", sagtest du dann. Aya? Daher kannte ich den Namen also. Ich fragte, was für einen Zustand du meinst. "Tu nicht so! Du weißt ganz genau, dass sie im Koma liegt und nie wieder aufwachen wird!" Während du das gesagt hattest, bist du auf mich zugestürmt. Ich machte keine Anstalten wegzulaufen, oder auszuweichen, oder irgendetwas anderes zu tun. Ich blieb regungslos stehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte und wollte ich mich nicht wehren. Was war nur los mit mir? Es gab sicher viele Menschen, die mich hassten, aber es kümmerte mich immer herzlich wenig, aber bei dir ging es mir nahe. Ich wusste nicht warum, ich wollte dich eigentlich nie töten. Du hättest mich in jenem Moment leicht töten können. Das Katana schnitt durch die Luft, ich zuckte zusammen, ich dachte, jetzt wäre es aus, aber ich spürte nur ein Ziepen an meiner Schulter. Ich sah auf und bemerkte, das du zittertest. Du hättest mich töten können und hättest es auch fast getan, aber du hast im letzten Moment gezögert. So hat das Katana nur meine Schulter erwischt. Die Narbe habe ich immer noch. "Verdammt! Wenn du dich nicht wehrst, kann ich dich nicht töten. Kämpfe gefälligst wie ein Mann, oder willst du kneifen?" Du hast an meinen Stolz appelliert, in der Hoffnung ich würde angreifen und du könntest mich im Kampf töten. Aber ich tat etwas, selbst für mich völlig unerwartetes. -_Ja, ich hab keine Lust zu kämpfen. Also los töte mich, ist doch egal, wie man jemanden tötet. Im Kampf oder hinterhältig, ist völlig egal.-_ Diese Worte kamen wie von allein aus meinem Mund und ich bereute schon mein, mal wieder, viel zu großes Mundwerk. Ich wollte nicht sterben. Also warum bot ich es dir dann an? Heute kenne ich die Antwort, aber zu der Zeit hat es mich echt fertig gemacht. Du hast entgegen meiner Erwartung einfach dein Katana weggesteckt und mich stumm, aber vor Wut zitternd angesehen. "Ich verschone dich für's erste, aber wenn wir uns wiedersehen, bist du tot!", versprachst du und gingst von dannen.

Ich war völlig verwirrt und du auch, wie ich feststellte, als ich etwas in deinen Gedanken stöberte. Du hast es nicht bemerkt. Wir lagen beide den Rest der Nacht wach und dachten nach. Besser gesagt, du dachtest nach, während ich in deinen Gedanken stöberte und dabei das entdeckte, was du vergeblich gesucht hast. Den Grund dafür, das du mich nicht töten konntest. Ich habe es erst nicht geglaubt, aber es war so. Liebe. Neben deinem Hass auf mich existierte Liebe. Eine Weile dachte ich darüber nach, was mir das für Möglichkeiten eröffnete, aber dann jagte eine Frage wie ein Stromschlag durch meinen Kopf. Warum wollte ich mich nicht wehren? Hättest du das Schwert nicht abgebremst, wäre ich jetzt tot. Das war mir ja die ganze Zeit klar, aber auf einmal fragte ich mich, warum ich nichts unternommen hatte. Jede kleine Bewegung wäre besser gewesen, aber ich stand einfach starr da und hab auf den Tod gewartet.

Ich hab die ganze Nacht gegrübelt, aber an das Naheliegendste dachte ich nicht. So kam ich zu dem Schluss, das es schon spät war und ich nicht mehr ganz so nüchtern war, wie geplant. Was für ein Schwachsinn. Von einem Bier werde ich nicht besoffen, nicht mal angetrunken, aber damals war es mir zu anstrengend, nach einer anderen, wahren Lösung zu suchen.

_-_**Aya**_-_

Ich habe die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht, warum ich es nicht getan hatte. Ich hatte dich, den Menschen, den ich am meisten gehasst habe verschont. Aber so sehr ich mir darüber auch den Kopf zerbrach, ich fand keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Doch dann fielen mir deine Fähigkeiten wieder ein und ich dachte, du hättest mich manipuliert und ich hätte dich deshalb nicht töten können. Diese Antwort stellte meinen Verstand zufrieden, nicht aber mein Herz. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte ich nicht daran, das du mich manipuliert hattest. Aber was war es dann, was mich aufgehalten hatte? Ich zerbrach mir die nächsten Tage pausenlos den Kopf darüber, was natürlich auch den drei anderen Weiß auffiel. Typisch Yohji, der dachte ich hätte Liebeskummer, Omi fragte, ob es meiner Schwester schlechter gehe, weil ich sie in diesen Tagen oft besucht hatte und Ken...dachte, ich hätte mir ne Grippe geholt, womit er nebenbei nicht ganz unrecht hatte, denn zwei Tage später lag ich mit Fieber im Bett, mit Wärmflasche und Thermometer und allem was sonst noch so dazu gehört. Das war eine Katastrophe. Wenn ich krank war, wer sollte dann Omi rechtzeitig wecken und Ken und Yohji bekochen? Nicht auszudenken, wenn die beiden es selbst versucht hätten. Nein, also hieß es für mich, trotz Fieber, kochen. Ich weckte Omi und bat ihn noch Brötchen zu holen, bevor er in die Schule ging. Natürlich regte er sich furchtbar darüber auf, dass ich nicht im Bett war. Das tat er so laut, dass sogar Ken und Yohji wach wurden und verschlafen in die Küche tapsten. Als sie mich dort sahen, waren sie allerdings sofort hellwach und schleppten mich in mein Bett zurück, sagten, ich bräuchte mir keine Gedanken machen. Ich machte mir aber Gedanken. Um die Küche, um meinen Magen, denn sie wollten heute kochen, weil Omi lange Schule hatte, und, wie könnte es anders sein, um die Tatsache, das ich dich nicht töten konnte. Den dreien hatte ich von unserem Treffen nichts erzählt. Nur Yohji hatte einmal gefragt, wie es gelaufen sei mit der 'Kleinen', worauf ich ihn mit einem Deathglare zum Schweigen brachte. Aber am meisten Sorgen machte mir die nächste Mission. Die anderen drei wollten sie auch ohne mich durchführen und meinten, sie wären ja früher auch nur zu Dritt gewesen. Früher hatten ihre Gegner jedoch auch noch keine übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten. Aber ich konnte sie einfach nicht davon abbringen.

Das Essen hab ich überlebt, weil sich Yohji entschlossen hatte, lieber etwas vom Imbiss zu holen, als selbst zu kochen. Als Omi aus der Schule kam, ging ich mit ihnen noch mal den ganzen Auftrag durch, sofern das mit meiner kaum noch vorhandenen Stimme überhaupt ging. Am Abend war es dann soweit, die drei machten sich auf den Weg...in meinem Porsche!

_-_**Schuldig**_-_

Ich überlegte, was ich machen sollte. Nagi hatte mir von einer neuen Mission von Weiß erzählt, die in der Nacht stattfinden sollte. Ich würde dich also wieder sehen, dachte ich. Als wir, also die Gruppe Schwarz, Weiß gegenüber standen, war das erste, was mir auffiel, das du nicht da warst. Das war auch den anderen aufgefallen, sogar Farfie, der sich mehr um seine Messer sorgte als um sein Leben. "Wo ist Aya?", fragte Crawford gerade heraus. Weiß´ gab keine Antwort sondern griff gleich an. Crawford ahnte das natürlich und sprang in Deckung, Nagi konnte sich dank seiner telekinetischen Kräfte auch ganz gut verteidigen, aber Farfie und mich haben ein paar von den Darts erwischt. Ich riss Farfie an der Hand hinter mir her, da dieser völlig fasziniert von seinem eigenen Blut an seiner Wange war. Also ehrlich, das ging so nicht weiter. Bewarfen die uns doch glatt mit diesen Dingern. Crawford und Nagi hielten Weiß in Schach, während ich Farf hinter einen Container zog und mich daran machte, ihm die Zwangsjacke auszuziehen. Verdammt, wenn Nagi nicht so ein Scheißer gewesen wäre, hätte Farf schon längst kontern können. Seine Messer richteten größeren Schaden an, als diese Zahnstocher, aber dazu musste er sie erst mal werfen können. Aber da unser Chibi Angst vor Farfies Messern, und wahrscheinlich auch vor ihm hatte, hatte Crawford darauf bestanden Farfie während der Fahrt in der Zwangsjacke zu lassen. Endlich hatte ich Farf aus dem Teil befreit und sah zu, wie er sich auf Yohji stürzte. Ich selbst zog meine Waffe und versuchte, wie Crawford, vergeblich zu zielen. Aber etwas störte mich. Du warst nicht anwesend, das beunruhigte mich und ich passte einen Moment nicht auf. Und schwups lag ich unter diesem viel zu schweren Yohji, der glücklich über die weiche Landung grinste. Das war Nagis Werk gewesen. Ich wollte ihm ja eigentlich böse sein, aber dann fiel mir ein, das es so noch leichter war,einen Blick in die Gedanken eines anderen zu werfen. Also suchte ich in Yohjis Gedanken nach dem Grund für deine Abwesenheit. Jedoch hatte Yohji bemerkt, was in seinem Kopf geschah und löste sich schnell von mir, fesselte mich mit seinen Drähten und dachte an etwas anderes, aber es war zu spät. Ich wusste, warum du gefehlt hattest. Wenn die anderen das erfuhren, hielten sie sich nicht mehr zurück, aus Angst vor einer Falle. Yohji wollte seine Kollegen gerade warnen, als Crawford unseren Rückzug anordnete. Er trug einen blutverschmierten Nagi auf den Armen und Farf löste sich in einer unmenschlich schnellen Bewegung von Ken und durchtrennte Yohjis Drähte. Ich war zwar sauer, aber allein wollte ich nicht zurückbleiben.

Zwei Minuten später saß ich am Steuer des Mercedes und fuhr in Richtung unserer Villa, die uns als Hauptquartier diente. Farf saß neben mir auf dem Beifahrersitz und betrachtete friedlich seine Messer. Crawford saß mit dem bewusstlosen Nagi auf der Rückbank und zeterte in einer Tour. 'Fahr nicht so schnell', 'Denk an den armen, kleinen Nagi', 'Nagi hier', 'Nagi da' und so weiter. Auch wenn Brad, mehr oder weniger Nagis Adoptivvater war und ist, manchmal hat er's echt übertrieben. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich wahr, wie Farfie eines seiner Messer ableckte. Ich hatte Glück, dass Nagi bewusstlos war und nicht mitbekam, was Farf so trieb, sonst wäre die Fahrt das reinste Gezeter und Geheule gewesen. Ich verstand Nagi einfach nicht. Farfarello war doch gar nicht so schlimm. Eigentlich konnte man es mit ihm gut aushalten, wenn ich neben ihm auf der Rückbank saß, weil Nagi mal wieder Panik hatte. Wir sprachen nicht, also stritten wir auch nicht. Farf kann man jedes Geheimnis anvertrauen, er hatte eh keine Lust es auszuplaudern, er hatte ein einfaches Gemüt, nur sah das Nagi einfach nicht.

In der Villa lies ich mich auf Farfies Bett fallen. Während Brad sich um seinen Schützling kümmerte, hatte ich beschlossen, Farf Gesellschaft zu leisten. Hier unten im Keller konnte Brad mich nicht rumkommandieren, weil er Nagi nicht allein lassen konnte, aber mit hier runter bekamen den keine zehn Zebras. Ich hatte also meine Ruhe und konnte nachdenken. Farfarello lies sich durch mich nicht stören. Er legte sich in sein Bett, drehte sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Dann tat er etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet hätte. Er sprach mich von sich aus an. "Warum bist du so still? Du sprichst doch sonst so viel." Ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich antwortete und ihm erklärte, das ich nachdachte und mich über Crawford ärgerte. Letzteres schien er nachvollziehen zu können. "Er macht sich zu viel Sorgen um Naoe" Damit schien für ihn das Gespräch beendet, denn er drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief ein. Wie immer überlegte er sich im Traum, wie er am besten Gott strafen könnte, deshalb ließ ich recht schnell wieder von seinen Gedanken ab. Crawford hätte jetzt etwas wie'Selig sind die Dummen.' oder so was gesagt. Eine ironische Angelegenheit. Ich war mir sicher, wenn Farfie das hören würde, würde er Brad beweisen, das er alles andere als dumm war, denn selig zu sein, wäre die schlimmste Strafe für Farfarello.

Meine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu dir. Du lagst krank im Bett. Ich überlegte, was ich mit diesem Wissen anstellen konnte. Den anderen habe ich es nicht erzählt. Da wir uns zurückziehen mussten, hatte das eh keinen Sinn mehr. Ich streckte mich neben Farf aus und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich stellte ich mir vor, wie es wäre, dich zu küssen und wenig später stellte ich mir vor, wie es wäre dich zu vögeln, dich mit harten Stößen um den Verstand zu bringen, bis du meinen Namen schreiend kommst. Plötzlich schreckte ich aus meinem erotischen Traum hoch und sah an mir herunter. Die Beule in meiner Hose, die dieser Traum verursacht hatte, war unübersehbar. Zu meinem Glück hatte Farf nichts gemerkt, er schlief. Ich stand auf und beschloss erst einmal duschen zu gehen und mein 'Problem' zu beseitigen.

Unter der Dusche gab ich mich erneut dieser Fantasie hin und begann mich zu streicheln. Ich strich mit den Händen über meinen Körper, stellte mir vor, dass du es wärst, der mich so berührt. Mein anfangs leises Keuchen wurde immer lauter, je tiefer meine Hände auf meinem Körper wanderten, als sich meine Finger schließlich um meine Härte legten und sanft zu pumpen begannen, stöhnte ich auf. Das warme Wasser, das auf mich niederprasselte, erregte mich zusätzlich. Während meine eine Hand noch immer meine Erregung massierte, strich ich mir mit der anderen durch die Haare, krallte mich darin fest als ich nach einer mir unendlich lang vorkommenden Zeit endlich kam und deinen Namen stöhnte.

Ich lies mich an der Wand herabrutschen und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Ich vermisste irgendetwas. Meine Zigaretten. Es war schon damals eine Angewohnheit von mir, nach etwas Spaß´ eine zu rauchen, bevor ich irgendwas anderes tat. Ich rappelte mich also mühsam auf, meine Beine wollten noch nicht so recht gehorchen. Ich stützte mich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, mit der anderen stellte ich das Wasser ab und schob den Duschvorgang zur Seite. Ich griff nach meinem Mantel und holte Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug heraus. Erschöpft lies ich mich wieder an der Wand heruntergleiten und zündete mir eine Zigarette an. Nach einem tiefen Zug fühlte ich mich gleich entspannter. Ich dachte darüber nach, wie schön es wäre, wenn meine Vorstellung wahr werden würde. Als ich aufgeraucht hatte, stand mein Entschluss fest. Ich wollte alles daran setzen, dich so schnell wie möglich flachzulegen.

Aber wie sollte ich das am Dümmsten anstellen? Deine unbewussten Gefühle für mich kamen meiner Begierde entgegen, aber wie genau mir das nützen sollte, wusste ich nicht. Ich verließ die Dusche und ging in die Küche. Ich hatte ganz plötzlich Hunger auf...Kartoffelbrei. Die anderen sahen mich immer komisch an, wenn ich mir diese Matschepampe´, wie Nagi es nannte, reinpfiff, aber manchmal brauchte ich das einfach. So stand ich also, mitten in der Nacht, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften am Herd und rührte das Pulver in die Milch. Eigentlich bevorzugte ich den richtigen Kartoffelbrei, nicht dieses Pulverzeug, aber ich hatte tierisch Hunger und keine Lust noch Kartoffeln zu kochen. Knapp fünfzehn Minuten später stapfte ich mit einer Schale und einer Gabel nach oben in mein Zimmer und setzte mich auf den Balkon.

_-_**Aya**_-_

Nachdem meine drei Kollegen weg waren, versuchte ich zu schlafen, redete mir ein, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen müsste, aber es half nichts. Ich sah aus dem Fenster auf die Straße. Es war um diese Zeit nicht mehr viel los. Bei jedem Auto, das vorbei fuhr, schrak ich auf, beobachtete was passierte, hoffte meinen Porsche die Einfahrt hochfahren zu sehen, möglichst heile. Aber ich wurde immer wieder enttäuscht. Ich gab auf und wollte mich wieder in mein Bett legen. Sie würden schon wiederkommen. Aber gerade als ich mich abwenden wollte, blitzten Scheinwerfer auf und mein Porsche fuhr die Einfahrt hinauf.

Erleichtert seufzte ich auf und verließ mein Zimmer, um die anderen abzufangen, bevor sie in ihre Zimmer verschwanden. Ein paar Minuten später saßen wir in der Küche und ich ließ mir einen ausführlichen Bericht geben. Ich wollte gerade aufstehen, um Verbandszeug zu holen, für die Wunden der anderen, als Yohji mich zurückhielt. "Warum bist du eigentlich wach? Du solltest schlafen und nicht hier in der Küche sitzen. Ich erklärte ihnen, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte und deshalb auf sie gewartet hatte. "Du hast dir Sorgen um uns gemacht?" fragte Omi glücklich. "Weniger um uns, als um seinen Porsche, nicht wahr Aya?", warf Yohji ein. Was sollte denn das bitte heißen? Sicher, ich habe mich gefreut als ich sah, das mein Auto unversehrt geblieben war, aber meine Hauptsorge galt wirklich dem Leben meiner Kollegen.

Ken hatte den Verbandskasten geholt und meinte, ich solle mich hinlegen, sie waren schließlich wieder da. Dagegen war nichts einzuwenden, denn ich war wirklich müde. Als ich in meinem Bett lag, fiel mir wieder ein, das der arme Yohji morgen früh ganz allein im Blumenladen arbeiten musste. Ken und Omi hatten ihre Schicht erst am Nachmittag, Yohji und ich hatten die Frühschicht. Aber da ich krank war, musste Yohji wohl allein ran. Ein bisschen tat er mir schon leid, bei den ganzen Fangirls, die meisten unter 18, aber andererseits geschah ihm das ganz recht. Kurz darauf muss die Müdigkeit mich übermannt haben.

Ich wurde durch ein lautes Klopfen an meiner Zimmertür geweckt. Ich rieb mir die Augen und grummelte dann ein Herein´. Yohji betrat mit einem Tablett in der Hand und einem Blumenstrauß unter dem Arm mein Zimmer. "Müsstest du nicht im Laden sein?", fragte ich ihn verwundert. "Nein, nicht mehr. Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen?" Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ mich auffahren. "Was schon so spät?" Yohji stellte das Tablett ab und wedelte mir mit dem Blumenstrauß vor der Nase herum. "Hier, hat gerade ein Bote abgegeben. Dein Essen steht auf dem Tisch. Ich geh ins Bett!", damit warf er mir den Blumenstrauß aufs Bett und verschwand. Verwirrt blickte ich von der Tür, die sich gerade hinter Yohji geschlossen hatte, auf die Blumen auf meinem Bett und wieder zurück. Ich nahm den Blumenstrauß in die Hand und erst jetzt fiel mir der Umschlag auf, der daran festgebunden war. Ich stand auf und suchte eine Vase für die Blumen. Wer schickte mir Blumen? Ich nahm den Brief zur Hand und setzte mich an den Tisch, auf den Yohji das Tablett gestellt hatte. Sushi vom Imbiss an der Ecke stellte ich rational fest.

Ich nahm die Stäbchen zur Hand und stopfte mir ein Stück Sushi in den Mund, öffnete nebenbei den Umschlag. Es war eine 'Gute-Besserung-Karte' darin. Wer könnte mir die geschickt haben, es wussten doch nur meine Kollegen und Pershas Sekretärinnen von meiner Grippe. Ich bezweifelte stark, das eine von denen mir einen Blumenstrauß schicken würde. Ich klappte also die Karte auf und hoffte, das die Karte unterschrieben war. Ich riss die Augen auf und erstickte fast an dem Bissen, den ich im Mund hatte.

"Hallo Kätzchen, hab gehört, das du krank im Bett liegst. Kudou war so freundlich mich einen Blick in seine Gedanken werfen zu lassen und mir den Grund für dein Fehlen zu offenbaren. Das wir euch trotz zahlenmäßiger Überlegenheit keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machen konnten, ist allerdings ärgerlich. Trotzdem wünsche ich dir gute Besserung und hoffe auf einen baldigen Kampf gegen dich. Dann bringen wir es zu Ende. Gez. Mastermind"

Ich hielt das ganze für einen schlechten Scherz. Nachdem ich unter Mühe aufgegessen hatte, legte ich mich wieder ins Bett. Ich las die Karte noch mal und danach sicher noch 100 Mal. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass gerade du mir eine Karte schicken solltest. Ich wusste nicht warum, normalerweise hätte ich die Karte in tausend kleine Schnipsel zerrissen, aber ich konnte es nicht, also legte ich die Karte in mein Nachtschränkchen neben meinem Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Aber ich fragte mich wieder, warum ich dich nicht töten konnte und so war ich froh, dass Omi am Abend kam, um nach mir zu sehen. Er fragte mich, ob ich mich nicht langweilen würde. Ich nickte, erklärte ihm aber, dass ich noch viele Bücher hatte, die ich lesen könnte. Wir unterhielten uns eine Weile, ungewöhnlich für mich, aber die Sache mit der Karte verschwieg ich. Nach einiger Zeit verabschiedete er sich und wünschte mir eine Gute Nacht. Ich nickte und lies mich wieder nach hinten in die Kissen fallen. Ich starrte regungslos an die Decke, bis es mir zu blöd wurde und ich mich mit der Karte auf die breite Fensterbank setzte.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Autos, die durch die Straße fuhren. Immer wieder stellte ich mir die Frage, warum ich dich beim letzten Mal nicht getötet hatte, wo ich dich doch so hasste. Das ich mich innerlich ein bisschen über die Karte gefreut hatte, bemerkte ich nicht.  
Eine Woche später war ich wieder halbwegs fit und besuchte meine Schwester im Krankenhaus. Ich hoffte wohl, bei ihr eine Antwort auf meine Frage zu finden. Als ich sie da in ihrem Bett liegen sah, spürte ich jedoch nur wieder blanken Hass auf dich. Ich schwor mir, bei unserem nächsten Treffen würde einer von uns sterben. Vier Tage später war es dann soweit, der nächste Auftrag stand an. Ich hatte eine letzte Besprechung in der Küche angeordnet und so machte ich mich mit dem inzwischen welken Blumenstrauß in der Hand auf den Weg.

Als ich die Küche betrat, waren die anderen schon da. Ich schmiss die Blumen in den Müll und setzte mich an den Tisch. Ich hatte gerade tief Luft geholt und wollte beginnen zu reden, als Yohji mir zuvorkam und mir schlagartig die Erkenntnis kam. "Sag mal Aya, von wem war der Strauß? Wer schickt denn bitte einem Floristen Blumen?", er kicherte und mir kam das erste Mal in den Sinn, das die Karte auch von jemand anderem sein konnte. Zum Beispiel von einem kettenrauchenden Playboy, Japans Womanizer No. One, Herr Yohji–Ich-krieg-jede-Kudou.

"Sehr witzig, deine kleine Karte Yohji.", gab ich zurück. Yohji riss die Augen auf. "Die Karte und der Strauß waren nicht von mir. Ehrlich nicht!", verteidigte sich Yohji. "Natürlich nicht. Und Schuldig is noch Jungfrau, was?", sagte ich mit einer Menge Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Ken und Omi hatten schweigend zugehört. Ich fand dann auch ziemlich schnell mein Konzept wieder und wir gingen den Plan noch einmal durch.

Als alle Fragen geklärt waren, gingen wir auf unsere Zimmer und zogen uns um. Eine Viertelstunde später standen wir alle unten auf dem Parkplatz und stiegen in meinen Porsche. Ich setzte mich auf den Fahrersitz, Yohji aufgrund seiner langen Beine auf den Beifahrersitz und Ken und Omi nahmen hinten Platz. Mit gemischten Gefühlen steuerte ich den Wagen zum Zielort. Wir sollten dort einen korrupten Politiker umlegen, an sich nicht weiter schwierig, aber ich wusste, das du und der Rest deiner Gruppe dort auch erscheinen würde und diesmal würde einer von uns sterben müssen.  
Bisher lief alles nach Plan. Wir drangen von verschiedenen Seiten in das Gebäude ein und überraschten den Politiker im Schlaf. Nachdem wir unseren Auftrag ausgeführt hatten, wollten wir nur schnell verschwinden, wurden aber, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, von Schwarz´ überrascht und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Wie immer kämpften wir gegen einander und trennten uns von unseren Gruppen. Dir hat es schon immer Spaß gemacht, vor mir wegzulaufen. Im Garten der Villa holte ich dich schließlich ein und stellte dich. Ich zog mein Katana und du deinen Revolver.

Wir traten auf einander zu, bis wir direkt voreinander standen. Eine Zwickmühle. Wenn ich dich angegriffen hätte, hättest du geschossen, hättest aber du geschossen, hätte ich dich trotzdem noch erstochen. Die Situation war sehr unangenehm, für uns beide, denn wir wussten, eine falsche Bewegung und wir beide wären gestorben. Ich konnte nichts machen. Da mir die Stille peinlich war, fragte ich dich, warum du dich beim letzten Mal nicht gewehrt hättest. Du antwortetest mit einer Gegenfrage:

"Warum hast du mich nicht einfach getötet? Die Gelegenheit war gerade zu verlockend gewesen." Ohne darüber nachzudenken, antwortete ich mit der Wahrheit. "Ich weiß es nicht." Dein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, während du deine Waffe in deinem Mantel verschwinden liest.

"Das dachte ich mir. Hast du meine Karte und die Blumen bekommen?",

fragtest du plötzlich wie nebenbei. Was? Die Blumen und die Karte waren gar nicht von Yohji? Sie sollten wirklich von dir gewesen sein -_Na? Erstaunt? Im Vergleich zu dir weiß ich nämlich, warum du mich nicht getötet hast.-_ '_Raus. Aus. Meinem. Kopf. Schuldig_', dachte ich wütend. -_Na, na mein Kätzchen, warum so erzürnt? Steck doch das alberne Brötchenmesser weg._- '_Brötchenmesser?_' Ich begriff, du meintest mein Katana. Ich überlegte kurz, steckte es dann aber doch in die Scheide und warf es hinter mich. Du nicktest zufrieden. "Ich kann dich auch mit bloßen Händen umbringen.", sagte ich kühl. Dein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und ich fragte mich, wie du das anstelltest. -_Bist du dir da sicher, Honey?-_

**Ende Teil 1**


	2. Prolog Part 2

Autor: Mastermind-the-guilty-one  
FandomWeiß Kreuz  
Teil: 2/11  
Rating:PG-16  
Warnings:Lemon, depri, Angst, sap  
Pairring: Aya x Schuldig  
Disclaimer: Die Bishis gehören (leider) nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen...  
Kommentar: So, diese Geschichte ist nun bestimmt schon ein Jahr alt, aber sie ist...na ja, mein Herzblut, ich liebe sie, auch wenn sie vielleicht etwas seltsam kommt. Aya und Schuldig sind verheiratet (haltet mich für blöd, so ist es in der Story halt) und blicken zurück in die Vergangenheit. Die Geschichte erzählt ihre Gegenwart und ihre Vergangenheit abwechselnd und besteht aus drei Teilen: Prolog, Haupteil und Epilog. Und zum Titel: Ja, ich bin mir im klaren darüber, was das Wörtlich übersetzt bedeutet! XDD

"Blabla" - jemand redet  
'_denkdenk_' - jemand denkt  
-_Denklaber_- - Schuldig spricht telepatisch mit jemandem  
-**Name**- Point of View von -Name-  
Gegenwart / Vergangenheit - spricht für sich oder?

So, dann gehts hie rmal weiter, mal schaun, wies hier weiter geht und wie das ankommt Ich freu mich immer über Reviews

* * *

**Prolog Part 2**

Vergangenheit

**-Schuldig-**

Du warst nun ernsthaft wütend und ranntest auf mich zu. Du holtest mit der Faust aus und rammtest sie in meinen Magen. Ich keuchte erschrocken auf und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, bis ich gegen einen Baumstamm stieß. Du ranntest sofort wieder auf mich zu und legtest deine Hände um meinen Hals. Du drücktest zu und ich legte meine Hände um deine Handgelenke, versuchte, mich zu befreien.  
"Na, jetzt ist dir das Grinsen wohl vergangen.",  
sagtest du mit kalter Stimme, die mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Ich bekam Panik. Vielleicht hatte ich mich geirrt und zu sehr darauf vertraut, dass du mich nicht umbringen könntest.

Ich versuchte meine Waffe wieder hervorzuziehen, aber du rammtest mir dein angewinkeltes Knie in den Magen. Der Geschmack von Blut schlich sich in meiner Speiseröhre empor und sammelte sich in meinem Mund. Ich keuchte und röchelte. Blut tropfte auf meinen Mantel. "Vergiss es!",  
sagtest du zornig, lockertest aber unbewusst den Griff um meinen Hals etwas, sodass ich wieder etwas mehr Luft bekam. Ich stöberte in deinen Gedanken, und war erstaunt, wie unsicher du dir warst. Deine Gefühle standen Kopf. Die Erinnerung an die Explosion, deine Schwester die regungslos unter dem Betonbrocken lag, unzählige unserer Begegnungen, die deinen Hass gesteigert hatten, schwirrten in deinem Kopf herum. Der Hass, den du für mich empfunden hast, loderte in deinen Augen, ließen deinen Griff wieder fester werden, aber gleichzeitig war da noch etwas, was mich wieder etwas sicherer werden ließ.  
"Hast du noch einen letzten Wunsch Mastermind?",  
fragtest du. Ich nickte und rang mich zu einem Grinsen durch. Ich spürte, wie mich aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels meine Kraft verließ, aber ich riss mich zusammen. Deine Schwäche für mich auszunutzen, war meine einzige Chance, also legte ich meine Hände in deinen Nacken, zog dich zu mir ran und drückte dich an meine Lippen. Du risst deine wunderschönen Augen auf und versuchtest dich von mir zu lösen, dein Griff um meinen Hals wurde fester, aber dann leckte ich über deine Lippen. Du warst so überrascht, dass dein Griff um meinen Hals sich löste.

Du wichst zurück und ließt mich wieder atmen. Du warst beim Rückwärtsgehen gestolpert und etwas unsanft auf dem Hintern gelandet. Ich keuchte, während du mich noch immer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrtest. Ich sah meine Chance und stürzte mich wieder auf dich. Du warst noch immer so geschockt, dass du dich nicht rührtest und ich mich auf deine Hüfte setzte und dich mit den Schultern auf den Boden drückte. Du blinzeltest ein paar Mal, dann wurdest du dir deiner Situation bewusst. Du begannst dich unter mir zu winden, hörtest aber bald wieder damit auf und sahst mich mit hasserfüllten Augen an.  
_-Na, verstehst du jetzt, warum du mich nicht umbringen konntest?-_,  
fragte ich dich in Gedanken.  
"Nein, ich bin stinksauer. Lass mich sofort los du Spinner! Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu küssen?"  
Ich liebte es dich auf die Palme zu bringen.

"Ach komm schon, so schlimm war's doch gar nicht. Insgeheim hat's dir doch sogar gefallen, das kannst du nicht leugnen.",  
sagte ich belustigt.  
"Nenn mir einen Grund, warum es mir gefallen haben sollte."  
"Du bist in mich verliebt, deshalb konntest du mich eben wieder nicht töten.",  
erklärte ich gelangweilt und strich dir mit einer Hand über die Wange. Wütend schlugst du sie beiseite.  
"Nun, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann muss ich es dir wohl beweisen."  
Ich beugte mich zu dir herab, um dich erneut zu küssen. Du drehtest den Kopf zur Seite, um mir zu entgehen.  
_-Komm schon, du willst es doch auch.-_  
"Nein, ich hasse dich!"  
_'Verdammt, warum hat es sich nur so gut angefühlt?'  
-Mich anzulügen, ist eine Sache, aber warum betrügst du dich selbst? Es hat dir gefallen, du willst es nur nicht wahrhaben!-_,  
flüsterte ich mental und strich dir wieder über die Wange.

Sie glühte förmlich. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht konnte man die Farbe, die auf deinen Wangen gelegen haben musste, nicht sehen.  
"Warum siehst du's nicht einfach ein und tust dir einen Gefallen?",  
fragte ich und klang dabei ernster, als ich es eigentlich wollte.  
"Weil ich dich HASSE! Du hast mir meine Familie geraubt."  
Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Mit einem solchen Ausbruch hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich sah wieder in deine Gedanken. Spürte fast deine Wut, deine Verzweiflung über die Situation, dein Ringen mit dir selbst. Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Ich seufzte genervt auf.  
"Dann muss ich dich also zu deinem Glück zwingen. Ich werde dir zeigen was du willst."  
Mit diesen Worten zog ich meine Waffe aus dem Mantel und hielt sie dir an die Kehle. Dann legte ich die andere Hand um dein Kinn und legte sanft meine Lippen auf deine. Sie hatten schon damals diesen zarten Geschmack und ich wunderte mich darüber, dass sie so weich waren. Bei dem Kuss vorher hatte ich nicht darauf geachtet. Verständlich, wenn man um sein Leben bangte.  
Du rührtest dich nicht. Du ließt es einfach geschehen. Du erwidertest den Kuss nicht, aber du wehrtest dich auch nicht dagegen. Letzteres konnte natürlich auch an der Waffe an deinem Hals liegen. Ich lächelte in den Kuss hinein, du musstest ja nicht wissen, das die Waffe nicht geladen war. Ich hatte wohl beim letzten Mal vergessen, sie zu laden. Das hätte wirklich böse ausgehen können, fiel mir dabei ein. Ich verscheuchte den Gedanken und konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Kuss. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah, das du stumm geradeaus blicktest, als würde dich das alles völlig kalt lassen.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als in deine Gedanken zu schauen, was du fühltest. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass du dabei wirklich nichts empfandest. Ich hielt in der Bewegung meiner Lippen inne, beobachtete interessiert deine Gedanken:  
_'Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße. Verdammte! Er hat mir meine Familie genommen und mir gefällt es, von ihm geküsst zu werden. Ich will mehr...Nein, er soll aufhören...bitte hör auf...ich kann nicht mehr. Ich darf mich nicht, auf ihn einlassen, er ist mein Feind. Aber warum tut er das?'  
_Du warst so mit deiner Entscheidung, ob gut oder schlecht beschäftigt, dass du erst aufschrecktest, als ich meine Lippen von deinen trennte. Ich sah grinsend auf dich herab.  
_'Toll gemacht Aya. Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät. Er wird dich umbringen.'  
_Mein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
"Nicht doch Honey, ich werde dich nicht töten. Du solltest aufhören, ständig über alles nachzudenken. Genieß doch einfach den Moment, bereuen kannst du später immer noch."  
Dann nahm ich die Waffe von deiner Kehle, warf sie über meine Schulter nach hinten und küsste dich erneut.  
Auf eine Reaktion von dir wartete ich jedoch vergebens. Du strittst noch immer mit dir selbst.  
_-Vergiss den Kampf, vergiss alles, hör einfach auf dein Herz und genieße den Moment!-_,  
flüsterte ich dir in Gedanken zu und tatsächlich...Du vergaßt deine Vorsicht und deine Vernunft, begannst zögernd den Kuss zu erwidern. Du bewegtest fast ängstlich deine Lippen gegen meine, mit der Zeit wurdest du langsam mutiger. Zufrieden nahm ich meine Hand von deinem Kinn und strich mit meiner Zunge über deine geschlossenen Lippen.  
_-Mach den Mund auf.-_,  
bat ich dich und nach einigem Zögern gabst du nach, gewährtest meiner Zunge Einlass.

Es muss eine Ewigkeit vergangen sein, in der unsere Zungen mit einander spielten, sich reizten, verwöhnten und neckten. Nur widerwillig lösten wir uns von einander, um Luft zu holen. Ich öffnete nach einer Weile wieder die Augen und...erschrak. In deinen wunderschönen Augen standen Tränen, die langsam deine Wangen herabliefen und schließlich ins Gras tropften. Du kniffst die Augen zusammen und als du sie wieder öffnetest, stießt du mich mit aller Kraft von dir. Ich landete neben dir auf dem Rücken.  
"Hey was soll das Aya?",  
beschwerte ich mich laut. Du warst inzwischen aufgestanden und sahst wieder mit diesem Hass in den Augen auf mich herab.  
"Was hast du mit mir gemacht?",  
fragtest du mich mit vor Wut bebender Stimme.

Irritiert blickte ich dich an.  
"Nichts!",  
gab ich nun ebenfalls wütend zurück. Du packtest mich am Kragen und zogst mich zu dir in die Höhe.  
"Verarsch mich nicht! Was hast du mit mir gemacht, dass ich mich von dir küssen lasse?"  
Allmählich verstand ich, wie der Hase lief.  
"Ich habe nichts mit dir gemacht! Das sind deine eigenen Gefühle."  
"Na sicher! Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen! Also, was hast du mit mir gemacht?"  
Deine Stimme klang jetzt noch wütender als zuvor, als du dich abwandest und gehen wolltest.  
"Damn it! You know, that I can't control or influence feelings, I just can read them.",  
schrie ich dir hinterher. Du drehtest dich wieder zu mir um und sahst mich, noch immer wütend, aber fragend an. Mir fiel wieder ein, dass du gar nicht Englisch sprechen konntest und so trat ich wieder auf dich zu und sagte noch einmal, was ich eben gesagt hatte auf Japanisch und weniger wütend.

"Aya, hör auf dir etwas vorzumachen! Du weißt, ich kann Gefühle nicht kontrollieren oder beeinflussen, ich kann sie nur lesen. Ich kann nichts für deine Gefühle."  
Du sahst mich noch einen Moment wütend an, dann ließt du dich auf die Knie fallen und vergrubst das Gesicht in den Händen. Du begannst zu schluchzen.  
"Verdammt, warum musste ich mich ausgerechnet in dich verlieben? Ich hasse auf der ganzen Welt niemanden mehr als dich, also warum?"  
Ich spürte einen Stich im Herzen, als ich das hörte. Ich verstand nicht warum. Ich ließ mich ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken. Ich wollte das eigentlich gar nicht, aber mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht mehr.  
"Ich weiß nicht warum, aber bin ich denn so schlimm, das du nicht über deinen Hass hinweg sehen kannst?"  
Verdammt, ich klang traurig! Aller Spott war aus meiner Stimme gewichen. Ich legte dir eine Hand auf die Schulter, rechnete damit, das du sie wegschlagen würdest, aber du hast es nicht getan. Du hast nur immer weiter geschluchzt. Also nahm ich dein Gesicht sanft in meine Hände, bat dich, die Augen zu öffnen.

Du hast es getan und sahst mich dann an. Deine Augen...sie wirkten völlig leer. Nichts, kein Hass, keine Wut oder irgendetwas anderes. Nur diese Leere, die mich erschaudern lies.  
"Ich kann meine Gefühle für dich nicht verleugnen, aber ich kann dir nicht verzeihen. Du solltest verschwinden bevor ich mir überlege, dich doch noch zu töten.",  
sagtest du monoton. Wieder spürte ich diesen Stich in meinem Herzen, wusste aber nicht warum. Trotzdem gab ich nicht auf. Das war nicht meine Art. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, dich flachzulegen und ich würde es auch tun. Ich war ja so dumm. Eigentlich hätte ich es da schon merken müssen.

Ich zog dich also in einer schnellen Bewegung in meine Arme und küsste dich leidenschaftlich. Es war, als hättest du nur darauf gewartet, denn du erwidertest denn Kuss augenblicklich, hörtest zuerst jedoch nicht auf zu schluchzen. Ich zog dich noch enger an mich und spürte, wie du zaghaft deine Arme um mich legtest, dich an meinem Mantel klammertest. Mein Verlangen´ dir gegenüber wurde immer stärker und ich bat erneut mit meiner Zunge um Einlass, den du mir sofort gewehrtest und mit meiner Zunge spieltest.

**-Aya-**

Ich wusste nicht was geschehen war. Du hattest mich an dich gerissen und mich geküsst, doch anstatt mich dagegen zu wehren, lag ich in deinen Armen und erwiderte deinen Kuss gierig. Während des Kusses hörte ich auf, zu schluchzen und klammerte mich an dir fest. Ich vergaß meinen Hass auf dich und genoss das Gefühl, dir so nahe zu sein. Als der Kuss brach, sah ich dir ins Gesicht. Mir fiel auf, wie wunderschön deine azurblauen Augen doch waren und das du mich sanft anlächeltest, bevor wir Stimmen vernahmen, die nach mir riefen. Du zogst mich mit dir hoch, nahmst meine Hand und ranntest los, ich hinterher. Ich fragte mich innerlich, was das sollte, es waren schließlich meine Freunde, die nach mir riefen.

_-Ich will noch ein wenig mit dir allein sein, Kätzchen, da passen die Affen nicht in mein Konzept!-_,  
erklärtest du mir auf mentalem Wege.  
"Hey pass auf, wie du von meinen Freunden sprichst! Wo willst du eigentlich hin?"  
Du antwortetest mir erst ein paar Minuten später, als wir von Dach zu Dach sprangen und uns so schnell deinem Ziel näherten. Shinjuku, das Vergnügungsviertel von Tokio. Wir landeten in einer Gasse und du zogst mich hinter dir her auf die Hauptstraße und gingst dann zielstrebig auf ein Hotel zu. Am Empfang verlangtest du auf Crawfords Namen nach einem Zimmer. Man konnte deutlich hören, wie ungeduldig du warst. Der Typ, der dort arbeitete, sah von dir zu mir und wieder zurück, dann grinste er vielsagend und gab dir einen Schlüssel. Gott, war mir das peinlich.

_-Ich hätte dem Typen eine knallen sollen!-  
_Ich kicherte, du sahst mich daraufhin ungläubig an.  
_-Der Eisklotz kann ja sogar lachen, wenn er will, hätte ich nicht gedacht.-  
'Im Vergleich zu dir laufe ich wenigstens nicht den ganzen Tag grinsend durch die Gegend!'_,  
beschwerte ich mich. Wir gingen die Treppe in den dritten Stock herauf und suchten dann nach der Zimmernummer, die auf dem Schlüssel stand. Es dauerte nicht lange und wir hatten das Zimmer gefunden und hinter uns abgesperrt.

Du lehntest dich gegen die Tür und zogst mich in deine Arme. Ich konnte gerade noch tief Luft holen, bevor ich auch schon wieder deine Zunge meine Mundhöhle erkunden spürte. Ich schloss genussvoll die Augen und drang mit meiner Zunge nun in deinen Mund vor, strich über die gleichmäßigen Zahnreihen. Deine Finger waren währenddessen nicht untätig und öffneten meinen Mantel. Erst die Riemen, dann den Reißverschluss. Ich tat es dir gleich und öffnete die Knöpfe deines Mantels.

Bald darauf fiel erst mein schwerer Ledermantel und dann deiner aus weißem Lackleder zu Boden. Sie wurden nicht weiter beachtet, genau wie unsere Schuhe, denn du dirigiertest mich in das Schlafzimmer auf das Bett zu. Du bearbeitetest mit deiner Zunge meinen Hals und gabst mir dann einen sanften Schubs, sodass ich rückwärts auf das Bett fiel. Du ließt dich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf meine Hüfte sinken. Ich griff dir an den Kragen und zog dich an meine Lippen, nur um meine Zunge zwischen deine Lippen gleiten zu lassen.  
Du hieltest mich fest und drehtest dich mit mir herum, so dass ich auf deinem Schoß saß. Reflexartig begann ich mich auf dir zu bewegen, versuchte meine Erregung etwas abzubauen. Du kamst mit deinem Oberkörper nach oben und knabbertest an meinem Ohr, bevor du mein Shirt aus meiner Hose und weiter nach oben zogst. Ich hob die Arme über den Kopf und half dir, mir das Shirt auszuziehen.

Du warfst das störende Stück Stoff achtlos auf den Boden und streicheltest sanft meinen Oberkörper. Deine Hände massierten sanft meine Brust, die rosa Erhebungen umschlosst du mit den Lippen und saugtest daran, machtest mich ganz verrückt. Mit zitternden Fingern begann ich Knopf für Knopf dein Hemd zu öffnen, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es mir vorkam, rutschte es von deinen Schultern und wurde von mir in die nächste Ecke befördert. Nun senkte auch ich den Kopf und liebkoste deinen Nacken.

**-Schuldig-**

Oh Gott, das fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, über deine Haut zu streichen und gleichzeitig deine Zunge auf meiner Haut zu spüren. Dazu kam noch, dass deine Erregung gegen meine drückte. Es fiel mir ernsthaft schwer, deinen Kopf wieder von mir weg zu ziehen, aber unsere Hosen waren ein Störfaktor, den ich unbedingt beseitigen musste. Du sahst mir ins Gesicht, wartetest auf einen Kuss, den ich dir nicht verweigerte, mich nebenbei daran machte, deine Hose zu öffnen. Du brachst den Kuss ab und hieltest meine Hände fest, sahst mich mit großen, leuchtenden Augen an.

In deinen Gedanken stand mal wieder alles Kopf. Angst, Liebe, Verlangen, Vernunft und Zweifel, alles wild durcheinander.  
_-Du sollst doch nicht so viel nachdenken, Honey. Es reicht doch, wenn du dir um die Einsätze Gedanken machst, gönn dir doch mal 'ne Auszeit und mach, was dir gefällt. Denk nicht darüber nach, was jetzt richtig und was falsch ist.-  
_Du machtest den Eindruck, dass du noch immer mit dir selbst rangst, aber dann ließt du plötzlich meine Hände los und schlosst mich in die Arme.  
"Schuldig...das ist das erste Mal, dass ich mit einem..."  
_-Das du mit einem Mann schläfst? Kein Problem, überlass alles mir! Darf ich?-_  
Ich wartete auf deine Antwort. Ich wusste nicht warum, mir deine Gefühle dabei so wichtig waren, ich wollte dich doch eigentlich nur vögeln. Das du es vorher noch nie mit einem Mann getan hattest, kam mir auch nicht unbedingt entgegen. Normalerweise suchte ich mir nur erfahrene Opfer´.

Ich spürte ein zaghaftes Nicken an meiner Schulter und öffnete daraufhin den Knopf deiner Hose.  
"Ganz ruhig Kätzchen, das wird eine wundervolle Erfahrung für dich.",  
wisperte ich dir beruhigend zu, spürte wieder ein scheues Nicken. Dann hobst du wieder den Kopf, gabst mir so Gelegenheit, den Reißverschluss deiner Hose zu öffnen. Danach klammertest du dich wieder an mich. Ich genoss diese Wärme, obwohl ich alles andere als der Kuscheltyp war.

Nach ein paar Minuten zog ich dich an den Schultern etwas nach hinten, lies meine Hände hinten in deine Hose gleiten und begann dir über den Po zu streichen, ihn sanft zu massieren. Dein leises Keuchen spornte mich weiter an, ich spürte deutlich, das meine Hose zu eng war, also zog ich meine Hände aus deiner Hose und spreizte meine Beine, sodass du zwischen ihnen auf dem Bett saßt, deine eigenen Beine auf meinen ruhend. Du legtest den Kopf schief und beobachtetest mit Interesse meine Handlung.

Ich öffnete den Knopf meiner Hose und wollte gerade auch den Reißverschluss öffnen, als mir deine schlanken Finger zuvorkamen, der Reißverschluss nachgab und ich erleichtert seufzte. Ich blickte in dein Gesicht und bemerkte dein Grinsen. Ich wusste jedoch nichts damit anzufangen. Ich hatte auch keine Gelegenheit, darüber nachzudenken, denn ich spürte deine Zunge auf meiner Brust. Ich lehnte mich nach hinten, warf den Kopf in den Nacken, meine rechte Hand glitt in dein Haar, mit der Linken stütze ich mich auf dem Bett ab.

Gott, das war ein Anblick. Du saugtest an meiner rechten Brustwarze, die andere wurde von deiner Hand bearbeitet. Aber das, was mich so aus der Fassung brachte, war, das du mit großen Augen fragend zu mir aufsahst, als würdest du fragen, ob es gut so sei. Du wirktest so unschuldig und gleichzeitig so verführerisch. Ich lächelte dich keuchend an, begann dich am Nacken zu kraulen. Du riebst keuchend deine Wange an meiner, knabbertest an meinem Ohr, ließt mir Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Ich legte meine Hände an deine Brust, drückte dich nach hinten aufs Bett und kniete nun zwischen deinen Beinen.

**-Aya-**

Ich stöhnte auf, als du eine Hand über meine Härte gleiten ließt. Du gabst mir einen unbeschreiblichen Kuss, der mich völlig atemlos zurückließ. Deine Lippen und deine Zunge neckten meinen Hals, an einer Stelle stöhnte ich auf und spürte sofort, wie du dort zu saugen begannst. Das würde einen Knutschfleck geben, der mich noch einige Wochen begleiten würde, aber das war egal, es fühlte sich einfach unglaublich gut an. Du liest von meinem Hals ab und wandertest tiefer. Als deine Zunge um meine Brustwarzen kreiste, krallte ich mich verzweifelt am Bettlaken fest.

Wenn ich mich jetzt kaum noch beherrschen konnte, wie sollte das erst werden, wenn du tiefer wandern würdest.  
_-Wart's ab, du wirst es gleich erfahren!-  
_Eigentlich sollte ich böse auf dich sein, das du dich immer ungefragt in meine Gedanken schlichst, aber ich konnte es gar nicht. Das Gefühl, dass deine Zunge und deine Hände tiefer glitten, ließ mich erwartungsvoll keuchen. Deine Hände massierten meine Bauchmuskeln, deine Zunge meinen Bauchnabel. Als du sie hineinstießt, bäumte ich mich unter dir auf, wollte mehr.

Und das bekamst du auch kurz darauf zu spüren, denn ich drehte mich mit dir herum, bis ich über dir hockte. Meine Hände strichen über deine weiße Hose bis sie am Bund ankamen und du deine Hüfte etwas nach oben strecktest, damit ich sie dir ausziehen konnte. Der Anblick ließ mich stocken. Sünde! Das war pure Sünde, diese schwarze Hotpants mit Flammenmuster sah an dir fast verboten heiß aus. Du fragtest mich, ob du mir gefallen würdest, als Antwort küsste ich dich mit meiner ganzen Leidenschaft. Diesen Moment hast du genutzt, um uns wieder umzudrehen.

Deine Hände griffen an den Bund meiner Hose, ich hob mein Becken etwas an und kurze Zeit später war ich von diesem schrecklichen Teil befreit. Doch es sollte nicht bei der Hose bleiben, du streicheltest kurz über meine Schenkel und zogst mir dann die Shorts auch noch aus, wobei du wie zu fällig meine pulsierende Erregung streiftest. Ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Du sahst mir tief in die Augen, lächeltest über den leichten Rotschimmer auf meinen Wangen. Dieses Lächeln war einfach zum dahinschmelzen und es erregte mich noch viel mehr.

Mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht mehr, er schrie überdeutlich nach Erlösung. Dieses wundervolle Gefühl in meinen Lenden wurde immer stärker. Also spreizte ich meine Beine, lotste dich dazwischen und drückte deinen Kopf nach unten.  
"Schu...bitte..."  
Du ließt dich nicht erweichen, du wolltest mich quälen.  
_-Bitte was? Was soll ich tun? Sag es mir Kätzchen. Sag mir, was du willst und ich tue es.-_  
Grausam, du wusstest genau, was ich wollte und wolltest es doch aus meinem Mund hören, wohl wissend, wie unangenehm mir das war.  
Aber egal, ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus und so sprang ich über meinen Schatten, bat dich mit zitternder Stimme mich von dieser süßen Qual zu erlösen.  
_-Ein Blowjob, also?-_  
"Ja verdammt! Ich will, dass du mir einen bläst."  
_-Na also, jetzt verstehen wir uns!-_  
"Bitte...Schu...mach schon...I-Ich kann nicht mehr!"  
Ich hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als ich spürte, wie du deine Lippen um die Spitze meiner Härte schlosst. Meine Hand hatte sich in dein Haar verstrickt und drückte deinen Kopf fester an mich. Willig nahmst du mich nun ganz in deinen heißen, feuchten Mund auf, bewegtest den Kopf zwischen meinen Schenkeln auf und ab.

Ich wollte nach oben stoßen, um tiefer in diese warme Höhle vorzudringen, aber deine Hände hielten meine Hüfte eisern fest.  
"Schu... fester!",  
brachte ich stöhnend hervor und versuchte erneut zuzustoßen. Ich war mir nicht mehr bewusst, was für Geräusche ich von mir gab. Dankbar registrierte ich, dass du meinem Wunsch Folge leistetest. Dieses schöne Kribbeln in meinen Lenden stieg ins Unermessliche, ich bäumte mich unter dir auf, ergoss mich schließlich in deinem Mund und du nahmst alles in dir auf.

Ich sank erschöpft zurück auf das Bett, du brachtest dein Gesicht wieder auf die Höhe von meinem, gabst mir einen zärtlichen Kuss, der mich, mich selbst schmecken und erschaudern ließ. Du sahst mir wieder etwas fragend in die Augen, ich konnte nur nicken, war zu erschöpft, um noch zu sprechen, aber auch in freudiger Erwartung auf das, was kommen sollte. Du entzogst mir für ein paar Sekunden, in denen du dich nun auch deiner Hotpants entledigen wolltest, deine Wärme, was mich hilflos wimmern lies. Ich hielt es ohne dich nicht aus, wollte sofort wieder in deine Arme. Mein ganzer Körper verlangte nach dir und so warf ich mich auch gleich wieder in deine Arme.

**-Schuldig-**

Ich keuchte überrascht, als du dich plötzlich wieder in meine Arme warfst. Du drücktest dich ganz eng an mich und ich stöhnte gequält auf. Die Hotpants, die noch immer meine Erregung gefangen hielt, war schmerzhaft eng geworden.  
_-Hey Kätzchen, lass mich drei Sekunden los und ich gehöre dir, aber bitte lass mich diese verdammte Hotpants ausziehen.-_  
jammerte ich in deinen Gedanken. Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu denken, drücktest du mich in einer schnellen Bewegung auf das Bett und risst mir förmlich den letzten Rest Stoff vom Leib.

"Ich habe keine drei Sekunden gebraucht, um dich da rauszuholen.",  
sagtest du frech, als du meinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sahst. Ich wollte gerade antworten, als du mir wieder deine Zunge in den Hals schobst und mir plötzlich die Lust verging, dir zu antworten, ich zog es vor, einfach zu genießen und drehte dich mit mir um. Meine Hände strichen forschend über deinen perfekten Körper, streichelten dich überall, massierten deine wieder voll aufgerichtete Erregung.  
Ich hielt es kaum aus. Dein Stöhnen, dass sich mit meinem deckte, brachte mich um den Verstand. Ich lag zwischen deinen Beinen und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, dich einfach zu nehmen, es war einfach zu verlockend und doch hatte ich Angst, dich zu verschrecken. Aber dir schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn du flüstertest leise, mit vor Erregung schwankender Stimme:  
"Schu...bitte...nimm mich. Ich will dich spüren...bitte"  
Ich hätte fast die Beherrschung verloren und mich in dir versenkt, aber ich riss mich am Riemen und fragte dich, ob du dir sicher seihest. Du nicktest schwach und schobst dein Becken gegen meins.

Ich überlegte kurz. Mir viel ein, dass ich eine Tube Gleitcreme in meinem Mantel hatte und wollte mich von dir lösen, um sie zu holen, aber du hieltst mich krampfhaft fest.  
_-Kätzchen, lässt du mich kurz etwas aus meinem Mantel holen, was es mir einfacher und für dich angenehmer macht? Ich beeil mich, bin gleich zurück!-  
_Du reagiertest nicht darauf. Mit einem gewaltsamen Ruck, den du mit einem lauten Wimmern quittiertest, riss ich mich aus deiner Umklammerung und rannte in den Flur zurück, wo unsere Mäntel noch immer auf dem Boden lagen.

Mit zitternden Fingern wühlte ich hektisch in meinen Taschen. Verdammt, wo war die scheiß Tube denn nur? Ich griff in eine der äußeren Manteltaschen und fand etwas eckiges. Ich zog es hervor, meine Zigaretten. Dann suchte ich in den inneren Taschen und fand nach einer schrecklich langen halben Minute endlich die Tube, für die ich zwar dankbar war, die mich aber trotzdem nahe an den Rand der Verzweiflung gebracht hatte. Ich griff nach der Schachtel und stand auf.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, hastete ich zu dir zurück. Dir ging es nicht besser als mir, denn du räkeltest dich wimmernd auf dem Bett, strecktest verlangend die Arme nach mir aus, in die ich mich nur zu gern fallen lies. Meine Schachtel warf ich einfach auf den Nachttisch und öffnete dann mit einer Hand die Tube, die andere Hand drückte deine Beine auseinander. Ich verteilte das kühle Gel auf drei meiner Finger und führte sie zu deinem Eingang.

_-Das könnte jetzt etwas wehtun, versuch dich zu entspannen.-  
_Du atmetest noch einmal tief durch, dann nicktest du. Vorsichtig drang ich mit einem Finger in dich ein, merkte, wie du dich verkrampftest. Ich umfasste mit der freien Hand deine Härte, massierte sie, daraufhin entspanntest du dich wieder. Ich begann meinen Finger in dir zu bewegen, suchte nach deinem süßen Punkt. Du bisst die Zähne zusammen, als ich jedoch gefunden hatte, was ich suchte, bewegtest du dich stöhnend gegen meinen Finger.

Kurz darauf ließ ich einen zweiten Finger in dich hineingleiten. Weitete dich immer mehr. Ließ wenige Sekunden später auch den dritten mit Gleitcreme benetzten Finger folgen, hielt mich krampfhaft zurück. Dein lautes Stöhnen und Keuchen machten mich wahnsinnig vor Lust. Der Wunsch deine heiße Enge, die im Moment meine Finger umfing, mit einem anderen Körperteil zu erforschen, wurde immer stärker.  
Endlich hielt ich dich für weit genug und zog meine Finger zurück, woraufhin du kläglich zu wimmern begannst. Ich küsste sanft deine Lippen, wartete darauf, das du die Augen öffnen würdest, aber du schienst keine Anstalten zu machen, es zu tun, also drang ich wieder in deine Gedanken.  
_-Bist du bereit?-  
_An meinem Ohr vernahm ich ein gekeuchtes Hai´ und drang dann ganz langsam ein Stück in dich ein. Scheiße, ich hatte das Bedürfnis, mich mit einem Stoß komplett in dir zu versenken, aber ich wollte dich langsam an mich gewöhnen und bewegte mich nur ganz wenig.

**-Aya-**

Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Ich hielt das nicht mehr aus, mehr als ich jemals etwas gewollt hatte, wollte ich dich spüren. Endlich eins mit dir werden. Und nun sollte es geschehen. Du hattest mich unnötiger Weise gefragt, ob ich bereit sei, aber trotzdem war ich froh darüber. Ich versuchte mich völlig zu entspannen, um es dir leichter zu machen. Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, aber dann spürte ich deine Spitze in mir, du bewegtest dich kaum spürbar.

MEHR! Das war entschieden zu wenig! Ich schlang also meine Beine um deine Hüfte und schob dich mit deinem nächsten zaghaften Stoß komplett in meinen Körper, schrie vor Lust laut auf. Mein Schrei vermischte sich mit deinem überraschten Keuchen. Du verstandest, was ich dir damit sagen wollte und begannst dich mit schnellen, tiefen Stößen in mir zu bewegen. Ich konnte nur noch unkontrolliert wimmern und japsen, das war einfach zu gut.

Meine Finger krallten sich in deinen Hintern, spornten dich an, dich schneller zu bewegen. Noch immer nicht genug.  
"Tiefer, schneller, fester...Schu oh ja...ahhh"  
Ich konnte keinen anständigen Satz mehr zustande bringen.  
"Okay, halt dich fest."  
Du begannst, mit erhöhtem Tempo tiefer und härter in mich zu drängen, ich nahm meine Beine weiter auseinander, um dir ein tieferes Eindringen zu ermöglichen, aber ich war nicht zufrieden.  
"Nicht genug?"  
Ich bekam mit Mühe ein Nicken zustande.  
"Find ich auch."  
Mit diesen Worten zogst du dich vollkommen aus mir zurück, ich schrie panisch auf, das konnte doch nicht dein Ernst sein.

War es auch nicht.

"Dreh dich um!",  
sagtest du knapp, ich hörte die Ungeduld in deiner Stimme. Ich beeilte mich, dir zu gehorchen, kniete jetzt mit gespreizten Beinen vor dir. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß drangst du nun von hinten in mich ein, triebst mich mit schnellen harten Stößen unaufhaltsam an den Rand meiner Gefühle. Ich lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen deine Brust, genoss deine harten, aber geschmeidigen Stöße und deine Hand um meine Erregung.

_-Besser?-_,  
fragtest du mich in Gedanken. Als Antwort krallte ich mich mit einer Hand in deiner orangen Mähne fest, die ein Stirnband dir notdürftig aus dem Gesicht hielt.  
_-Aber noch nicht perfekt. Was meinst du?-_  
Ich drehte den Kopf, um deine Lippen mit meinen zu berühren, dir zeigte, dass ich der selben Meinung war. Du küsstest meinen Nacken, entferntest dabei meine Hand aus deiner Mähne und drücktest dann meinen Brustkorb auf die Matratze, zogst mit deiner Zunge eine brennend heiße Spur an meiner Wirbelsäule entlang, dann richtetest du dich wieder ganz auf und begannst so schnell, hart und tief wie es ging, in mich zu drängen.

Mein Stöhnen wurde noch lauter, obwohl ich das kaum noch für möglich gehalten hatte, nicht das ich darüber nachgedacht hätte. Du hattest deine Hand fest um meine Härte gelegt, gabst mir somit ein ähnliches Gefühl, wie du es haben musstest. Diese Befriedigung von gleich zwei Seiten konnte ich nicht lange aushalten. Da ich zu sehr mit stöhnen, schreien, keuchen und japsen beschäftigt war um zu sprechen, ließ ich meine Muskeln kontrahieren, sich um dich zusammen ziehen.

Du stöhntest laut auf, hattest meine stumme Botschaft verstanden, befördertest mich mit einem letzten, harten Stoß über diese magische Grenze und ich ergoss mich in deine erfahrenden Hände, spannte jeden Muskel in meinem Körper an, spürte dich noch viel stärker in mir. Die Kontraktion meiner Muskeln riss dich mit mir in diesen unglaublichen Orgasmus und du stütztest dich keuchend über mir ab.

Jedoch gaben deine Arme nach und du ließt dich, schwer atmend, auf mich fallen. Lagst noch ein Paar Minuten auf mir, dann spürte ich, wie du dich aus meinem Körper zurückzogst und dich neben mir auf den Rücken legtest, die Arme einladend öffnetest. Ich ließ mich nicht lange bitten und schmiegte mich in deine Umarmung. Ich schwelgte noch ein paar Minuten im Nachhall des Höhepunkts, bis du nach einer kleinen Schachtel auf dem Nachtisch griffst. Da ich wusste, dass du Raucher warst, kümmerte mich das nicht sonderlich. Mein Verstand schaltete sich langsam wieder ein.

**-Schuldig-**

Ich griff nach meinen Zigaretten und öffnete die Schachtel. Ich zog eine Zigarette und ein Feuerzeug aus der Schachtel und zündete mir genussvoll die Zigarette an. Schachtel und Feuerzeug landeten wieder auf dem Nachtisch. Während ich den blauen Dunst tief in meine Lungen sog, wurden meine Gedanken langsam wieder klarer. Irgendetwas war anders. Ich hatte meinen Spaß gehabt, wie sonst auch, aber irgendetwas war anders. Mit dir war es so viel besser als mit all den anderen. Mein Herz hatte noch wilder geschlagen und ich hatte das erste mal Rücksicht auf meinen Partner genommen, aber wieso gerade bei dir?

Wie ein Blitz zog ein Gedanke durch meinen Kopf, den ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Konnte es etwa sein, dass ich mich in dich...  
"Sag mal Schu, warum hast du das getan?",  
riss mich deine leise Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.  
_-Was meinst du, Honey?-  
_"Nenn mich nicht Honey! Ich meine, was ist der Grund, warum du gerade mit mir...Du kannst doch jeden haben...Also warum ich? War es, weil ich in dich verliebt bin und es dir Spaß macht, mich zu quälen, oder einfach weil du plötzlich Bock hattest, mich zu vögeln? Oder warum? Sei bitte ehrlich zu mir, nur dieses eine Mal, egal was du sagst, alles besser als mich ständig fragen zu müssen, warum."

Ich wollte so gern ehrlich zu dir sein, aber das war nicht so einfach, da ich selbst nicht wusste, warum.  
_-Das ist gar nicht so einfach. Eigentlich hatte ich schon länger vor, dich flachzulegen und es könnte sein, das ich einfach die Gelegenheit genutzt habe, aber es war mit dir so anders als mit allen anderen vor dir. Viel schöner und erfüllender. Ich habe mich eben auch gefragt, warum ich das getan habe und da kam mir dieser Gedanke, der mich irgendwie beunruhigt. Dank meiner Fähigkeit wusste ich von deinen Gefühlen für mich, aber meine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle bleiben mir oft verborgen.-_

Du sahst mich verständnislos an. Deine Hand strich über meine Wange und glitt in mein Haar. Du zogst das Stirnband daraus hervor und warfst es auf den Boden. Meine Haare hingen mir nun zum Teil im Gesicht, ich sah durch meinen Pony, das du lächeltest. Gott, du warst so schön, wenn du ehrlich lächeltest. Ich spürte ein Kribbeln in meinem Bauch, es bestätigte mich weiter in meiner Vermutung. Hinzu kam, das ich dich noch immer im Arm hielt und neben dir lag. Normalerweise habe ich mich danach sofort verpisst oder wahlweise den anderen fortgejagt, aber bei dir fühlte es sich so gut an, einfach noch etwas liegen zu bleiben.

"Was meinst du mit deine Gefühle bleiben dir verborgen´? Gib mir endlich eine Antwort auf meine Frage und ich kann verschwinden.",  
sagtest du ernst. Ich zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Du wolltest gehen? Nein, das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich hatte mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so nach etwas gesehnt wie jetzt nach dir. Warum? Ich war praktisch mein ganzes Leben allein gewesen, hatte nie das Verlangen gespürt, jemanden zu umarmen, oder selbst umarmt zu werden, aber plötzlich brach gerade dieses Verlangen in mir durch, ich drückte die Zigarette auf dem Nachtisch aus und legte beide Arme um dich.

_-Ich meine, dass ich es bis eben nicht wusste, ich kenne dieses Gefühl nicht Kätzchen.-_  
Überrascht von meiner plötzlichen Umschlingung wehrtest du dich zunächst gegen sie, aber jetzt hörtest du auf, dich zu bewegen, sahst mich mit deinen wunderschönen Amethysten ernst an.  
"Welches Gefühl? Was wusstest du bis eben nicht? Das ich mich ganz wunderbar vögeln lasse?"  
Mein typisches Grinsen kehrte auf mein Gesicht zurück, gab mir so auch etwas meines Selbstbewusstseins zurück. Aber letzten Endes waren es doch deine Augen, die mir den Mut gaben, auszusprechen, was ich bislang für unmöglich hielt.  
"Das auch!... Bis eben wusste ich nichts von diesem Gefühl, wollte es auch gar nicht wissen, aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher."  
Ich schloss die Augen, sprach direkt in deine Gedanken, die ahnten, aber nicht sicher waren, nicht wussten wie sie reagieren sollten.  
_-Ich glaube...ich empfinde dasselbe für dich, wie du für mich. Es ist seltsam, aber ich fühlte mich in deiner Gegenwart immer wohl.-  
_Vergnügt registrierte ich, dass deine Gedanken nun wild durch deinen Kopf wirbelten, du es gar nicht fassen konntest. Dein Hass auf mich und die Liebe für mich lieferten sich ein heftiges Gefecht.

Ich sah dich fragend an, wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion, schließlich hing nun alles von dir ab. Die Zeit verging und du gabst keinen Ton von dir. In der Zwischenzeit hatten wir uns mit der Decke zugedeckt. Deine Augen starrten noch immer geradeaus, aber deine Hand hatte wieder begonnen, mir durch mein Haar zu streichen. Ich war hundemüde, deine streichelnde Hand in meinem Haar tat ihr übriges und so war ich bald eingeschlafen.


End file.
